This invention relates to a suction feeder, particularly on printing machines.
The object of this invention is to improve the art of suction feeders that take off individual sheets from a pile of sheets, and forwards the sheets on a printing machine. The device works on the principle that the difference in pressure found above and below the piston is such that the said suction feeder will insure an instantaneous taking off of the paper sheets thereby resulting in an improved feeding and printing speed.